I'll Be There
by thedressuproom
Summary: The story about a bunch of web famous friends and their lives together, with a certain pair of friends who learn more about each other and their love FOR each other. Rated M for swearing and future scenes. cheers
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely love SEDDIE it is such an adorable shipping, this is something i had a dream about and continued. RxR and enjoy, cheers. P.s i do not own any of these characters in the story, they belong to Icarly, a nicoledeon production.

* * *

><p>Cold, uncomfortable and foodless…<p>

I Sam Puckett am sleeping with only a blanket in Carly Shay's apartment studio while she and her brother Spencer are on holiday in Minnesota for two weeks.

Really, I can't believe I'm stuck here in this….

_Studio doorknob rumbles and finally opens._

"who's there?" I announce in the darkness while siting up and blindly trying to find my baseball bat that I kept close to me.

"Sam?" the familiar voice responds.

_Light switches on._

The brightness of the light burns my eyes, while using my hands to shade them I hear…

"Sam, what are you doing here?... wait. Are sleeping here?"

I open my eyes to see the only Fredward Benson standing before me with his hands gently crossed to his chest.

"Yeh, I'm sleeping here" I say tiredly while rubbing my eyes

"Why?" he replies as if seeing me lying on the floor in Carly's house was such a shock to him.

"Cause, I have no where else to sleep dip thong" I snap back.

He walks over closer to me and grabs a stool to sit on… very close to me. I glare coldly at him and he reluctantly moves his stool a further distance from me. "You know I meant _why_ you're sleeping here and not at your own house right?"

"Oh, well, you know my _mothe_r, she didn't pay rent and the landlord kicked us out. I was forced to find somewhere to live or stay with my "Uncle Ted's" house"

"What's wrong with your uncle Ted?" he says blankly.

Frustrated with his no sense of sarcasm, I groan "Oh my God, I _have_ no uncle Ted, he's just some guy my mums been sleeping with for the last week. And I'm _pretty sure_ he lives in a caravan and I _do not_ want to be sleeping in the same room with them…. It's disturbing." I end with a disgusted look upon my face.

"Okay?… that's quite a story" he quietly answered.

"Whatever, what are you doing her anyway?" I asked staring at the key in his hand.

" Oh, I asked Carly if I could come up and grab some of my things I had here, speaking of Carly, why don't you sleep in her room? Where there's a bed."

"Well… I'd love to but. You know Carly, she can sense the slightest change in her room and if she finds out that I'm sleeping there, she'll be forced to clean it for like two days… and plus, I'm always here in this studio, she won't notice I've been sleeping here."

"why not just tell her what happened? She'll understand and let you sleep there."

"_urggh_, are you stupid? If I tell her while she's on her trip in Minnesota, she's gonna wanna come back home straight away and help me. I wanna let her have _some _fun." I retort back.

" Okay fine, you don't have to tell her but you can't sleep here, there's no food and they turned off her water," he answered slowly.

"But again, I have no where else to go, I have no money to spend at a hotel and no relatives to go to, so all I got is this." I replied angrily for the third time.

"fine, then come sleep at my place."

After he said that I just sat there with my face in shock, glaring at him as if I never heard those words come out of anybody's voice, especially not Freddie Benson my arch nemesis. He must've noticed my facial expression cause he confusedly said, "what's the matter?"

"Are you joking_? Me_? Living with you? And your mom?" I said angrily amused.

"Well you have no where else to go, I guess this is the only _good_ choice."

He was right of course, it was either that or sleeping here in this dark and uncomfortable place.

Breathing in I finally said " fine but your mom would go nuts, first thing she would do is probably call the police and get me thrown in jail for trespassing and plus there's no room in your house, you got T-bo sleeping there"

"Yeh, but don't worry I'll find a way and yes, my mom hates your guts but she wouldn't let you have no where to stay. I guess." He responded.

Staring at him with some luck, I slowly replied, " … okay fine Benson… let's go"

And with that I gathered y things and headed out the door with Fredward.

* * *

><p>This is the first chapter, i have written a bit of the next one, RxR and if you guys like it then i will post more up. it gets to the fluff later on through out the story. cheers :-)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter i wrote and just finished, hope you all like it :-) RxR thanks. P.s i do not any of these characters, they are from Icarly a Nickolodean production

* * *

><p>- Third persona -<p>

"ABSOLUTELY NO!" his mother shouted as he tried to convince her that it was the right thing to let the girl stay in his house while she had no where else to live but all she would say was "I am not letting that delinquent any where near any of my furniture nor near my Freddie while he's sleeping!"

"Mom!" he shouted back in a wimpy kind of tone. "She has no where else to go… you can't just let her live on the streets… out in the cold" by this sentence Marissa Bensons furious face was starting to turn into a pity and sad expression. And to make her feel even worse, Freddie went on "on the dangerous roads where there are men who could take advantage of her, you can't let her get….." he didn't get to finish his sentence before…

"Alright Freddie! She can stay but stop giving me frightening thoughts about the evil men on the streets! Please!" she burst into small sighs and shakes from her head but Freddie was just so happy that his mother would let his "friend" live in his house to get her away from danger that he hugged his mother almost crushing her thin figure.

Sam who was standing behind Freddie was smiling as bright as ever but she did not say a word just in case the woman of the house changed her mind.

But there was another figure standing near the back clapping and laughing for joy.

"We can be a big happy family now!" T-bo exclaimed happily.

Sam giggled to his silly comment before Mrs. Benson cleared her throat, sam immediately looked over to the sound and quickly her smile died down.

"You can stay her Samantha BUT on one condition" she proclaimed while holding her finger up in the air emphasizing her words. " You cannot hurt my Freddie of me…" she finished while gripping onto Freddie. He of course rolled his big brown eyes in frustration that she is so concerned about him…. but in any case it is Sam they were talking about. She WAS dangerous to be around for sure.

"sure" Sam finally said.

Then the voice at the back in confusion and anger shot up in a high-pitched tone " Hey! What about me? You won't let her hurt me right?... right Mrs. Benson?"

"I quite frankly don't care whether she hurts you or not Terence!" she instantly shot back angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I ain't Terence, I'm T-BO, T-BO!" and that ended with him marching to his room in frustration/disappointment.

With her eyes following T-bo as he walked back to his room, Mrs Benson turned back to the homeless blonde girl in front of her. "Anyway, Sam since we have no where for you to sleep, you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"sure" she said hesitantly. And with that Mrs Benson gave one last nod before she left to her room. The moment Sam heard the door close, she plopped exhausted onto the Benson couch with a sigh, throwing her bag onto her lap.

Standing next to the couch she was siting on he finally spoke " So… you wanna say something to me?" grinning like a he won a Oscar in front of her, of course he was expecting her to thank him for what he did.

She slowly turned her head to face him with a confused expression spread across her face that straight away turned into an annoyed emotion "You people don't have a TV? What are you dinosaurs?"

Utterly angry with the response he got, not appreciation but more insults but what else could you expect from A BLONDE HEADED DEMON!

With his smile dying down he eventually said " My mom doesn't like TV's in the living room, I have one and a computer in room"

* * *

><p>That night certainly became better, she went from sleeping on the floor in Carly Shays studio apartment to sleeping on Freddie Benson's couch, to be honest this was way better. She of course had to thank him for his help but she just didn't know when, yes she could've thanked him there and then when he was grinning like an idiot a few moments before but that would make her feel weaker to him than she already was becoming.<p>

In her memory Fredward Benson was the same nerd she's been loathing for year's, the third main member of the Icarly gang that everyone always seems to forget. He was without fail weaker than her, always falling behind. The boy who she never once had to think twice about, the freak she would pound in the gut any time she had the chance to, she hated him… BUT….There _was_ a time she loved that dork, that whole month when she was losing her mind thinking that she was "_in love_" with him especially the moment she randomly kissed him at the back of the school, when they dated and when he actually admitted that he loved her too…

_Yes _she was one of those girls that never forgot but how can she? He was her first kiss, her first REAL boyfriend and her first love… how could anyone forget?

But yet does she know that he has never forgotten either…

* * *

><p>yes my chapters are short but i'll try and make them longer :-) Read and Review, cheers!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

my third chapter to the story, i added extra swearing words :-) P.s i do not own Icarly, it's a nickelodeon production... RxR and enjoy, cheers

* * *

><p>Third persona –<p>

The people who knew Samantha Puckett would know that she is not like other girls, not delicate dandelions that are sweet, neat and innocent…. Hell no! Sam is one of the most dirtiest, rudest and messiest girls alive, she would eat literally everything you have and turn your lovely home into a…I have no word for it, just disgusting, seriously just ask her BFF Carly Shay, who lived with it for years…

But for some sort of strange reason, she was different when she lived in the apartment of Fredward Benson, she wasn't the greatest housemate but she wasn't the horrid Sam before. He observed her regularly, she was the same Sam during dinner but when it comes to mess, she wasn't as difficult, he would sometimes see her doing laundry or washing up her dishes. It was hard to believe but she was WAY cleaner. She would wake up at around noon and have her brunch, then have a shower, then sleep, then eat and finally sleep again. And that was the cycle for a few days.

Sam's POV –

Why do I feel a sudden happiness feeling inside me so warm and fuzzy, where did all these weird trees come from?... they're actually kinda beautiful, autumn leaves gently shifting in the breeze "ahhhhh" that breeze…. Brushing slightly against my skin and the smell of morning dew from the rain droplets on the grass from the sprinkle on the night before… just as I'm walking past the big oak trees I notice a family siting and happily chattering amongst each other under the day sky. I have the sudden urge to walk closer to them. As I do, the faces of the family of three look more familiar.

"Mom? Melanie?"

They turn towards me. Yes that IS them, what are they doing here? Having a picnic?

The third family member slowly spins to face me, his soft long dark blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His gentle face, his calming blue eyes and his soft smile…

" Dad?"

Waking up with sweat dripping down my face was some thing people would do when they are awaken from a nightmare but was this really a nightmare? It was a dream… or a memory.

It's 2:30am on a school night…_fuck._ I shouldn't be awake but I can't go back to sleep. Not with things cluttering my fucking mind. I need the Internet, yes, that's what I need or food I always need food.

Tiredly getting up from the couch and slowly finding my way to the only room in the house that had_ some_ technology that was Fred dorks room.

Walking to his room felt like forever, the floorboards creaked and got louder every step I took but this wasn't the hard part, it was the door I was mainly worried of, Fred weird almost always sleeps with the door completely shut, so opening it could make some noise.

With many small squeaks and creaks it was at last big enough for my body to squeeze through, the room wasn't entirely dark, there was a small nightlight near the corner of his bed shining against his sleeping body. His bedroom was almost exactly the same as a few years ago when I was last here, yeah, I remember that… slightly smirking in the darkness I recall the moment he was hit by a taco truck trying to save Carl's, they were some pretty good taco's… then him and Carly started dating as I think of it, my grin starts to die down. It wasn't the best thing that happened that year but it was over for a long time now…

Anyhow, the computer was of course the latest model of the pear flat screen, there were two monitors and a whole bunch of other technology shit lying around, well what do you expect for a nerd who has nothing else to do in his life.

Freddie POV –

I woke up from one of the most beautiful dreams I've had because of hearing clicking and giggling, at first I thought it was one of those nightmares that you think you wake up but you don't and something scary happens but then after seeing a bright light coming from my computer area I figured out it was only Sam, the living and walking nightmare of my life.

Yawning, I steadily reach out to grab my alarm clock near my bed, 2:45! Really, she had to be on the net at 2:45 at night?

I start to groan in annoyance while she silently laughs "Sam? What are you doing on _my _computer at 3 o'clock in the morning?" I finally say.

"Updating my status" she hesitantly says. I swiftly sit up and shoot her a confused/what the fuck expression. "Who the hell do you think is going to be on at 3 o'clock in the morning?" I end by emphasizing the last few words.

She doesn't reply… silence from her lips but her fingers are dancing all over my keyboard like fuck…

I groan one last time before collapsing back into bed thinking… _why the hell did I let her live with me?_ While I mentally slap myself over and over again…

I eventually woke up because of my alarm clock. All right, it's six in the morning…yay! I moan as I tiredly walk to my bathroom a few steps from my bed to start on my daily school morning routine.

The icy cold water from the shower hitting my body and face wakes me up, okay time to wash up, soap rinse done. Luckily my mom stopped giving those stupid tick baths years ago. I am nearly 18 now and she just learned what the word privacy meant and how I need it, now she's not barging in my rooms so frequently, oh I remember how she learned that lesson, roaming in to my bedroom when I was trying to do my _business _on my bed… that was embarrassing like hell.

Brushing my teeth with a towel wrapped around my bottom half, I start to check myself out in the mirror. I've been hitting the gym at least twice a week and have been doing quite a lot of workouts and it all paid off with these abs and muscles, yeh not to brag or anything but, I'm hot!

All right. Finishing touches, I need lots of this hair gel crap to make my hair all pointy and sharp. One last look at my outfit before going out of the bathroom, white V-neck shirt, tight but not too tight black jeans and a pair of white socks.

Walking out of the toilet I take a quick glance at the clock, 7 o'clock, _wow_, I spend almost _half_ the time Sam does in the bathroom.

I step into the living room and the first thing I see is Sam siting on the couch loudly chewing on a piece of bacon. Good she's awake so we at least aren't late for school. I grab my lunch that my mom had already packed and place it neatly in my backpack. My mom comes out of her room, grabs her purse and with a quick wave and a kiss she leaves out the door to work. I take about 10 minutes eating my breakfast and wait a few more minutes until_ she's_ done before I retrieve my car keys from the key hook and leave with Sam following behind me.

The car ride was quieter then usual, Sam sat on first passenger seat looking out the window into the Seattle rainy weather.

Breaking the silence I ask, "So what do you have first period?"

She answered with a grunt, "ah, who gives a shit, I'm not gonna be in it."

We stop at a traffic light and I yell concerned "what? Are you skipping classes again? Seriously Sam it's…" she cut me off before I could finish.

"I'm not skipping class dork, ted wants to see me for the first two periods"

I wasn't really that concerned about her going to the principal's office; she was there at least once every week.


End file.
